


Nothing Stays Forever

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: You and Misha visit your favourite place, but come to the shocking realisation that nothing stays forever.





	Nothing Stays Forever

With enthusiastic smiles plastered on your faces, you walked hand in hand with Misha into the forest the two of you had basically claimed as your own land. The two of you hadn’t stopped talking about the forest for the past week and a half, it had been a very long time since either of you had been there. “How do you think our tree is going?” you asked. Even thinking about the old oak tree brought a glow to your face. 

Misha smiled at how excited you were and brought you closer to him. “It’s been raining quite a bit lately, it should be nice and healthy.” he said, placing a quick kiss to your temple. “I remember the first time we were at that tree at the same time.”

“Yeah, you scared me half to death!” you playfully scolded and shook your head, thinking back to when you had met Misha at the tree.

_Your eyes were quickly filling up with tears as you continued to run around the forest, looking around with fearful eyes. You had lost the trail you were following and now you were completely lost, you didn’t think you’d be able to make it back home before dark and immediately broke down in tears._

_“Hey!” A voice yelled from somewhere above you. Glancing up, you noticed a boy swinging back and forth on a branch that didn’t look very sturdy. He looked around your age, maybe a year older. Despite not even knowing who he was, you were concerned for his safety.  
_

_“G-Get down! You’ll get hurt!” you yelled, wiping your tears away with the back of your hand. The boy, whoever he may be, noticed the concern in your eyes and voice and quickly climbed down the tree safely.  
_

_“Are you okay?” he asked, walking up to you.  
_

_“N-No…I don’t know w-where I’m supposed to b-be going!” you cried.  
_

_“Hey, it’s okay.” He smiled warmly and grabbed hold of your hand. “Look, look,” He shook your hand to get your attention.  
_

_You looked over at him, watching him point at something in front of him. Your eyes followed where he was pointing and froze at the gorgeous sight of the large oak tree in front of you. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” he said softly, staring up at the tree._

_Nodding in agreement, you smiled up at the tree. Its branches were going in different directions, the leaves were a beautiful green colour and it was home to a few birds. It was as if you were looking at a painting._

_“I’m Misha,” the boy finally introduced himself after your sobbing had stopped. “I know these woods in and out, I can help you find your way home.” he said proudly.  
_

_“I-I’m Y/n.” You smiled and thanked Misha countless times on your way back home.  
_

You were only six back then, yet you were already crushing on the boy who practically lived in the woods. 

That tree had started a wonderful friendship which had eventually evolved into the best relationship you could have asked for. It was where you and Misha shared your first kiss.

_“You what?” You said, your throat cracking. “You’re leaving?”_

_“Just for a month.” Misha clarified. “I promise I’ll be back.”  
_

_You nodded your head but you wished he wasn’t going, you didn’t know what you’d do for a whole month without seeing Misha. The longest either of you had went without seeing each other was only two or three days tops.“What if your car runs out of fuel and you’re stranded?” you asked._

_Misha grinned and shook his head before pressing his lips to yours for a brief second, surprising you. Everybody who saw you and Misha in a room together knew you were crushing on him hard, but you never thought he felt the same. That kiss just proved how wrong you were. "I’ll be back," he whispered against your lips, "I promise.”_

And he kept that promise.

Then eleven years later, he proposed to you in front of the same tree.

_Misha’s back was resting against the tree while you were lying beside him, your head resting on his lap as you stared up at the sky. The stars above you shined brighter than ever, the crickets in the forest weren’t as loud as usual, and the winds were breezy enough to give you a small chill. It was a good night._

_He had been planning this for the past month, and he knew this was the perfect time to do it. “Y/n.” he whispered, his fingers playing with the hairs at the back of your neck. “We’ve known each other for fifteen years now. Fifteen years." Yo_ _u looked up at Misha in confusion but let him continue his mini speech. “I don’t know what I did to deserve your love, but I promise to cherish it forever, and you know I keep my promises.” He brought out a golden ring and you quickly caught on. “I still don't think you understand how much I truly love you and I want to show you how much I do. Y/n, will you marry me?”_

_Tears filled your eyes as you enthusiastically nodded your head. “Yes, Misha!” you shrieked, cupping his face and smashing your lips onto his. He was smiling against your lips and slowly responded back before reluctantly pulling away to slip the marvellous golden ring onto your finger._

_The two of you stared up at the stars and began talking about what your future life was going to be like now that you were engaged._

You and Misha laughed at the memories the two of you shared at that tree. It was your favourite place in the entire world. The both of you came to the end of the trail but your eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the dirt patch where your tree laid. 

As realisation washed over you, you felt tears running down your cheeks. “Misha…” you murmured. You pushed your face into his chest and began to sob. Anybody else would've thought you were overreacting, but this tree just meant too much to you and Misha. It contained all of your happiest memories and you only wanted to revisit it and perhaps make some more, but it was gone. 

Misha was upset and angry at the same time. The tree was older than either of you combined and yet, they hadn't heard anything about people wanting to cut it down. 

All of the precious memories the two of you created here all seemed like a blur, like you could see it if you were just a  _little_ closer, but you would never get closer than what you were now. He wrapped his arms around you and comforted you as he stared at the dirt patch, his jaw clenched with anger. “Come on,” he growled to nobody, walking back onto the trail.

You let Misha guide you as you continued to tear up and choke out, “I-I can’t believe it’s gone.”

"I know sweetheart," Misha frowned, "I know."


End file.
